


Running

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I’ll put tw in the notes, Mentioned Sickness, Panic Attacks, Running, Running Away, mention of suicide, no actual suicide though, pure angst, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Virgil runs away from his agonizing life.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Not the main focus of the work, Very very minor Prinxiety
Kudos: 15





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. Especially since this is a vent fic. Don’t be too critical of it. I wrote it in half an hour. 
> 
> Tw(S): Death, running away from home, mentioned sickness, mentioned suicide, mentioned sharp objects, one (1) panic attack, toxic household, parents fighting

Virgil couldn’t handle this. 

Not anymore. 

For years he’d dealt with it. Dealt with the agony. Dealt with the heartache. Dealt with the mental breakdowns. Dealt with everything. He’d willingly fought through it all. 

But he was at his breaking point. This anguish... he couldn’t stand it any longer. He needed an escape. 

Virgil wasn’t suicidal. In fact, he had an overwhelming fear of death and sharp objects, so suicide wasn’t the first thing on his mind. He just needed to... run away. Run away somewhere. Somewhere different. Somewhere new. Somewhere where he didn’t have to deal with the toxicity clouding his overbearing life. 

He’d lost so much. He’d taken a great deal of mental health hits over the years. He couldn’t go one day in his household without bearing witness to yet another shouting battle. 

He wished he had Roman here. But he didn’t have Roman here. Roman, his boyfriend... he’d died due to sickness a couple weeks ago. Virgil missed him so much. They were only seventeen. Roman didn’t deserve that. Virgil didn’t deserve to go through all of this suffering. 

His friends had left him for one reason or another. He didn’t know anymore. They always failed to tell him when they were angry with him, and he guessed the friendships kind of crumbled from there. 

What made this whole ordeal worse was that his household was toxic. It wasn’t physically abusive, thank god, but there was always a lot of yelling and arguing. 

Today, there was another fight between his parents. Virgil was on the couch, shaking, sobbing, collapsing due to his ongoing panic attack that fell worse with each passing terrifying second. It was loud. Too loud. 

Virgil shot up and stormed off to his room, not bothering to utter a single syllable or offer an explanation. He threw open his closet door, rummaging around until he found his backpack that he’d lazily tossed in there when he’d arrived home from school earlier, heaving it out and dropping it unceremoniously onto his floor. 

Clumsily, the emo boy haphazardly emptied the contents of his bag, throwing any traces of his education random places in his room. Most items slid under the bed. He hastily gathered the items he would need— phone, charger, clothes, a reusable water bottle, and a few other essentials. 

He didn’t even want to face his parents again. So, he opened his window, slung his backpack over his shoulders and climbed out the window, scaling down it until his feet hit grass. He’d had a lot of practice doing this from sneaking out to see Roman so many times. His parents were homophobic, to put it simply. They did not approve of Virgil having a boyfriend and demanded that he and Roman break up. Virgil had convinced them that they’d broken up, but luckily, Virgil was great at lying. Virgil had had to climb out of his window and scale down the side of his house many times so that he could hang out with his boyfriend. 

Virgil then ran. He ran and ran. He ran as far as his feet could travel. Did he know where he was going? No. He could go to Roman’s house. Roman’s parents still liked Virgil. Maybe he could stay with them? 

No, Virgil thought. It would be too easy to find him there. 

Virgil would eventually find a safe place to stay. All of his trauma could be cared about. Virgil would eventually stop running because he’d found a place he felt like he belonged. 

But for now, running was all he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I’m fine. My life is just overwhelming right now, but I’ll be okay!


End file.
